goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Rockland Family Episode 1: Alan at The Movies Deleted Scenes
Cast *Alan as Alan Rockland *Steven as Steven Rockland *Allison as Allison Rockland *Kimberly as Daniel Tiger and O the Owl *Kendra as Prince Wednesday *Ivy as Katerina Kittycat, June and Lucy *Young Guy as Henry *Joey as Roger Smith Transcript Part 1: Sarah West comforts Lucy *(September 4, 2017) *Sarah West: Lucy, I'm very sorry about what happened after Alan Rockland set fire to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas and bombed it, killing everyone inside and unleashed over 100 million largest and gigantic crates and boxes full highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over GoAnimate City and went on a massive series of deadliest, bloodiest and goriest 9/11 sized terrorist attacks with the use of miniguns equipped with heat seeking highly explosive and flammable bullets, heat seeking rocket launchers, highly maximum powerful flamethrowers and highly powerful grenade launchers and killed 999 quadrillion people and nearly destroyed all of GoAnimate City. *Lucy: No Sarah West. It wasn't your fault. I shoud have went to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas to see Cars 3 earlier right before Alan Rockland went mentally insane and destroyed the entire place and unleashed over 100 million largest and gigantic crates and boxes full highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over GoAnimate City and went on a massive series of deadliest, bloodiest and goriest 9/11 sized terrorist attacks with the use of miniguns equipped with heat seeking highly explosive and flammable bullets, heat seeking rocket launchers, highly maximum powerful flamethrowers and highly powerful grenade launchers and killed 999 quadrillion people and nearly destroyed all of GoAnimate City! *Sarah West: I know. That would've been better. How about we can go to McDonald's for something to eat and watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel. YankieDude5000 and I knew Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates since 2012, the same year me and YankieDude5000 joined GoAnimate. *Lucy: Oh Sarah West, you just made me think about it now. Let's go to McDonald's for something to eat and watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel. *Sarah West: I agree with you. Let's go Lucy. Part 2 Finale: Alan Rockland gets permanently disowned and kicked out of his house by his family and permanently sent away to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood forever *(September 5, 2017) *Alisson: Alan, wake up!!! *Alan: What is it, mom and dad? *Allison: Alan, your father and I had talked about you setting the movie theaters on fire and unleashing over 100 million largest and gigantic crates and boxes full highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over GoAnimate City and going on a massive series of deadliest, bloodiest and goriest 9/11 sized terrorist attacks with the use of miniguns equipped with heat seeking highly explosive and flammable bullets, heat seeking rocket launchers, highly maximum powerful flamethrowers and highly powerful grenade launchers, killing 999 quadrillion people and nearly destroying all of GoAnimate City yesterday and decided that we extremely hate you and we don't want you anymore because you are the worst son that we had ever raised and you're no son of ours and we don't want to ever see you ever again and this means louder YOU ARE SO F***ING GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOREVER PERMANENTLY!!!!!!! THIS MEANS WE ARE KICKING YOU THE F*** OUT OF OUR F***ING HOUSE AND DISOWNING YOU AND YOU WILL BE PERMANENTLY SENT AWAY TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD FOREVER PERMANENTLY AND YOU WILL LIVE WITH DANIEL TIGER AND HIS FAMILY FOREVER PERMANENTLY EVEN THOUGH THE ENTIRE LAND OF MAKE-BELIEVE IS BEING VIOLENTLY AND BRUTALLY TORN APART BY WAR WITH JAPAN FOR 23 WHOLE F***ING YEARS, YOU F***ING UNGRATEFUL AND TRAITOROUS A**WIPE!!!!!!!! *Alan: No! (X50) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! I hate Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood! Please don't send me to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood in the Land of Make-Believe and I don't want to live with Daniel Tiger and his family forever permanently!! *Steven: louder TOO F***ING BAD SO SAD ALAN J. ROCKLAND!!!!!! WE WILL PERMANENTLY DISOWN YOU, KICK YOU OUT OF OUR HOUSE AND SEND YOU AWAY TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD IN THE LAND OF MAKE-BELIEVE FOREVER PERMANENTLY ANYWAY EVEN THOUGH IT IS BEING VIOLENTLY TORN APART BY WAR WITH JAPAN FOR 23 WHOLE YEARS!!!!! BEFORE THAT, WE WILL THROW THE SENT AWAY PARTY!!!!!!! *Allison: louder I will take your laptop, your iPhone and your iPad away!!! I will send these to the charity after I reset then to factory defaults to permanently delete all of your accounts, data and profiles to make them brand new again!! *to: The backyard. Steven Rockland is sitting on Alan Rockland. *Allison: The sent away party will now begin shortly! Your father sits on you while I start the music and let the people dance! *Rockland putted on Hip Hop and began dancing as Steven Rockland sits on Alan Rockland. Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Toni Toponi, Olivia Flaversham, Igor the Mii, Shauna, Sophie the Otter, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Ham Otter, Egg Otter, Cheese Otter, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Betty Koala, Floppy Rabbit, Mimi Rabbit, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Henry, June, Roger Smith, Elephant012, Destiny Nazario, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100 and Sarah West appeared happily to join the sent away party and began dancing for 5 minutes. Allison turns off the music and everyone stopped dancing and all of the guests happily headed home. *Allison: Now Alan Rockland, Daniel Tiger and his friends and family and the king and queen of the Land of Make-Believe are here to permanently take you away forever permanently with the help of Gfourtx after the police, president Donald Trump and the U.S. Government called them on the phone and told them about what you did to get me and your father fired from our jobs and our whole entire family banned from going anywhere out in public ever again yesterday!! *Daniel Tiger: We are here to permanently collect Alan J. Rockland. We will go inside and pack all of your Favorite stuff up and send to London, United Kingdom! *Gfourtx: And we will destroy all of your other stuffs as well! *Steven: Daniel Tiger and his friends and family and the king and queen of the Land of Make-Believe, Gfourtx and your mother are going to pack all of your Favorite stuffs for you! Before you go to the Land of Make-Believe, I will put a nappy on you! *Alan: You better not put a god damn nappy on me! I'm too old to wear one of this peace of junk!! *Steven: Sorry Alan Rockland, but this is for setting the movie theaters on fire, killing all of the 500,000 people inside and unleashing over 100 million largest and gigantic crates and boxes full highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over GoAnimate city and going on a massive series of deadliest, bloodiest and goriest 9/11 sized terrorist attacks with the use of miniguns equipped with heat seeking highly explosive and flammable bullets, heat seeking rocket launchers, highly maximum powerful flamethrowers and highly powerful grenade launchers, killing 999 quadrillion people and nearly destroyed all of GoAnimate City and getting our whole family banned from going anywhere out in public ever again and causing the police to call our bosses to completely fire me and your mom from our jobs and your principal to permanently expell you from your school, slammed with a $999 trllion fine, sued for $998 trillion for raising you very poorly and stronger sanctions placed on us!! *Rockland puts a nappy on Alan Rockland as the action is censored. *Alan: 2000% NO!!!! (X70) *Steven: louder There!! Now your nappy is on and you'll stay wearing nappies for the rest of the life! And you will be celebrating Fred Rogers' birthday every March 20th, watching well-received Disney movies in both English and in French, Italian, German, Greek, European Spanish, European Portuguese, Swedish, Norwegian, Icelandic, Danish, Dutch and Finnish and go to Disney Broadway musicals in London, United Kingdom, Paris, France, Berlin, Germany, Hamburg, Germany, Amsterdam, the Netherlands, and Madrid, Spain with Daniel Tiger and his friends and family and with the Land of Make-Believe's children, attending royal births across Western Europe and the Land of Make-Believe to make Mufasa and Sarabi and the rest of the Pride Lands very happy, watching all four of Shimajirō's shows and eating fruits, vegetables and Western European foods instead of Eastern Europe foods for the rest of the life!! Plus you will be force to go to the Western Europe countries instead of Eastern Europe countries, such as France, Germany, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Belgium, the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Greece, Switzerland, Malta, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and Finland!! *Gfourtx: And also, you will be force to go to the EBU headquarters, why, because it's in Europe! *Allison: louder Now all of your favorite stuff are being sent to the airport for the flight to London for the charity shop! Go now, and don't come back ever because you are the worst son that we had ever raised and we don't want to see you ever again and you're no son of ours for getting us fired!!! *Daniel Tiger: Come with us, Alan J. Rockland! You will go to our neighborhood in the Land of Make-Believe and will live with me and my family forever and will become my mom's permanent foot slave and feet worshipper forever permanently! *Katerina Kittycat: These packages will be going to Hillington, London meow meow! *Prince Wednesday: Alan J. Rockland. If you royally dare escape back home to the United States of America, you'll get beaten up and executed! *J. Rockland walked away with Daniel Tiger and his friends and family as they permanently took him away to the Land of Make-Believe for good. *Alan Rockland: Wa!!! (X40) THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE, BECAUSE I AM KIDNAPPED BY A F**KING TIGER AND HIS MOTHERF**KING FRIENDS. *Alan Rockland: WHAT THE F*** WILL I DO NEXT TIME? TO BE CONTINUED ON (esprano) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *(The End) Trivia * This video is based off of YankieDude5000's old video from 2015: VideoGameNerd1000 Gets Sent Away. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Deleted Scenes by Sarah West Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Bad Language videos Category:2017 videos